Fall
by MaRuune
Summary: no way...' She's lost her weapon... hint of romance SoulxMaka


**Maka**------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul and Maka had, for the past hour, been chasing a kishin all the way into a forest mountain from the village at the foot of the mountain. A difficult task as what greeted them was a narrow path of tall grass, dark looming trees and roots threatening to trip the meister. To one side of their path was a steep rock face; and a deep blackness to their other side, one wrong move could end up with them falling into those depths.

Suddenly the kishin turned and slashed at a tree, intending it to fall toward the meister. Maka slashed at the tree, successfully distracted. Soul startled Maka as he shouted her name; they both felt that what she had just done was the wrong move. As the tree disappeared from her view the kishin appeared in front of her, suddenly knocking Soul out of her hands, down, off of the cliff, which they had been fighting on.

"SOUL!!" Maka panicked as she looked at his disappearing scythe figure. She barely managed to evade the kishin's lunge. The kishin though didn't attack again as it started escaping deeper into the forest.

Yet to be relieved, Maka looked over the cliff edge where she saw Soul fall from.

**Soul**-------------------------------------------------------------------

A few seconds of being knocked out of his meister's hands, he felt no end to his fall as he had just realised that he had been thrown off a cliff. As Maka disappeared from his sight, he changed into his human form but kept the blade arm. This he thrusts onto the side of the cliff in an attempt to slow down or stop his descent. It didn't hold though and he tumbled off the rock face and deeper into the forest underneath.

**Maka**------------------------------------------------------------------

_No way…_

She's lost her weapon…

Thoughts suddenly started to stir in her head: _He could be injured…or worse…broken…_

An image of the scythe form smashed into pieces from the impact…Or his body lying in tatters if he didn't survive the fall…

_What the hell am I thinking!? He's Soul…of course he'll survive that fall…_

Shaking her head, she stood, determined.

"HEY SOUL!! I'M COMING FOR YOU!! SO YOU BETTER BE ALIVE!!" with that, Maka started climbing down the cliff, which lucky for her had little footholds. The footholds though were jagged, digging themselves into her soft hands.

That was when tears started streaming down her eyes, not because of the pain, but because of fear for her partner, as she whispered, "I can't lose you…"

**Soul**-------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat underneath a split tree; the split caused by his blade arm only a few moments ago. He breathed deeply and raggedly as he tried to rid himself of the adrenaline caused by the fall…

_I survived…_ he thought in awe. He had gained nothing but scratches and a gash in his arm. He's almost perfectly fine; weapons seem to be more durable than normal humans.

Then a brief memory of the battle flashed in his mind.

"Maka!"

He stood, looking upwards where he had fallen from, suddenly breaking into a cold sweat.

He'd reacted too late to the fall and ended up all the way down there, leaving Maka defenceless against the kishin. They were both useless without each other.

He suddenly spaced out…

_What happened to Maka…?_

_Is she…?_

"No! No way!" he shouted at himself. "She's stronger than that!"

All those times he resonated with her, he always felt her courage…her will to live. He knew his was nothing compared to her will. She will definitely survive!

He ran towards the cliff, and started to climb, not even sure if this was the right rock face. Just as long as he climbed to the top where he'd be able to look for his meister.

"Maka, wait for me!!" he whispered to himself.

His determination though, broke with the rocks that had been his footholds and he ended up falling downwards, landing where he began.

"Damn it!" and so he tried again.

_Maka…Maka, Maka, Maka!_

Yet again, with his resolve slowly dissipating, he fell, ending up where he started.

Frustration devoured him as he suppressed a scream.

_Am I not strong enough!?_

He painfully realised, _…I'm not strong enough. I couldn't protect her… That was my job as a weapon but—_

He slammed his fist into the ground, failure laughing at his face.

But in the midst of his agony, a small determination flickered back to life. She isn't gone yet…there's nothing to prove that she is.

And so he began his ascent again— until it was stopped by a sound of splashing nearby.

It was then that he felt it. The feeling that relieved him of all worries and doubt.

He felt Maka's soul. And it was nearby.

He knew the best place to start looking was the source of the sound. And he sprinted towards it, ignoring the pain he felt after he jumped off the height he had been climbing. Feeling her soul was clear evidence that she was alright and alive.

As he battled against bushes, he found that there was a spring in the forest. And to his relief, there she was getting up and out of the water, coughing up water accidentally swallowed, her back to Soul. Yet since she had a stronger soul perception, she knew he was there and immediately faced him.

Even as she was drenched, Soul could see, could feel, that she had been crying. And his intuition proved right when she started to cry again, wiping the disguised tears with her arm as she slowly walked to him.

"Yoou're aaliiive!" she said shakily as she sniffed and wailed. She clutched at his shirt when she was close enough to him.

"O-of course I am!" suddenly bringing up a façade of coolness, hiding the fact that he, only moments ago, had been panicking about her as well.

"Look at you all injured," she cried about his safety even though Soul realised that her fingers were bloodied as she clutched at his shirt. Probably because she had been climbing down herself, rocks bury into her hands.

"I-I'm sorry for letting you go," she continued. Apologising when it had also been his fault that they were separated.

"Idiot, you should be," he retorted. He embraced Maka, feeling the warmth instead of the dampness of her clothes. "Because I would never let you go…"

* * *

_A/N: first fanfic, and it had to be a SoulxMaka one. their pairing is so addicting...  
it feels rushed doesnt it...not very detailed in the least, shows my amateurness =w=''  
if there are any mistakes in grammar, i apologise, but i tried my best~_

_so, hopefully, enjoy reading. comments are appreciated~_

_~Rune~_


End file.
